


Best Laid Plans

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 NSFW [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, Married Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Yoosung week 2018, mc is vague oc, prompt: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Yoosung had wanted to be a gentle groom; not too over eager, nor too complacent. He had long been looking forward to this experience, hoping the years of practice with his one and only would prevent any unexpected awkwardness, yet…Naturally, his bride found the perfect way to mess that up.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy, my first ever nsfw...
> 
> Ok, so, the NSFW collection: I'm going to try to drop one a day up until Christmas eve or so. Enjoy~!

Yoosung had wanted to be a gentle groom; not too over eager, nor too complacent. He had long been looking forward to this experience, hoping the years of practice with his one and only would prevent any unexpected awkwardness, yet…

Naturally, his bride found the perfect way to mess that up.

* * *

The suite was enormous, as Jumin had insisted on at least this much so that they could properly rest before their honeymoon flight in the early afternoon of the next day.

Not that either of them intended on too much rest. In fact–-

“Yoosung Kim, if you do not get me out of this bodice immediately, I _will_ tear it open.”

The groom hurried over to his impatient bride, rubbing her bare shoulders in a placating matter.

“Calm down, let me take a little time to appreciate all the details you put into this day-–”

She gripped the top of the sweetheart neckline, face set in a challenging smirk with a hint of derangement.

“Ahhh ok! Ok, let me loosen the corset then, just let me…let me look at you, please,” his voice fell to a velvety murmur beside her neck. Her bravado wavered a little; _damn him_ , he’s gotten too good at that voice already!

“Well, d-don’t just look forever; I was poured into this thing hours ago,” she huffed, glancing away. Yoosung smiled, circling behind and placing his lips at the curve of her ear while his hands undid the tight laces.

“I’ll try.”

Once the knot was undone, the bride took a deep liberating breath and let her head fall back, finally feeling more comfortable after a long day within the constraints of chiffon and lycra-covered metal boning bound around her ribs. Her groom was all too ready to support her neck with his shoulder as he helped the gown down over her hips, into a nice sized cloud on the floor beneath them.

After seeing the complex set of bridal undergarments, he suddenly understood part of the urgency to remove the gown.

“Oh honey…y-you must be exhausted,’ he planted a kiss high on the neck, gradually working down, ‘come here, lay down a little, I’ll help get you out of this.”

For her part, she knew an ulterior motive was being poorly concealed, but truly was too tired to do anything but play along until her energy resurfaced.

“Mm, that sounds nice,’ she hummed, palming the man behind her; he tensed upon being discovered as she grinned,’..yes, I think I might take a small nap if you don’t mind.”

Feeling himself being pressed and stroked, Yoosung hid his face in the woman’s carefully curled tresses as she laughed; _of course_ he’d been found out already. Still, this wasn’t the time to stay flustered; he playfully nipped at the smooth skin.

“Don’t get too comfortable,’ he warned, and suddenly she was tossed on the pillows, chest heaving with laughter. Yoosung had gotten much braver, but was still very capable of being teased-–he was just faster on the rebound. Just as he was about the climb the bed after her, she stopped him with one dainty foot, encased within nylon and lace applique.

"What about these?” she queried, snapping the straps from the garter belt that kept them up. The colors intensified not only on Yoosung’s face, but in his eyes which had darkened when the elastic slapped the skin.

“…I think I’d better help you out of that bustier first to save your ribs,” he answered, rather practically. Considering this, the bride broke character for a moment.

“Oh my god, **yes** , _thank you_ ,” she breathed, sitting up so that he could reach behind and undo the multitude of hooks. When she was finally free, she sank back to the pillows in relief. Yoosung chuckled, gliding his palms over the angry red lines on the skin from the seams in a soothing manner. Before she could doze off completely, the bride felt her groom lean over her, whipping the garment from her front.

“Of course, honey...I need to make sure you breathe for this.”

Instantly, her eyes snapped open as he tongued the skin above the collarbone. Her fingers deftly sorted through the buttons of his vest and dress shirt so fast and then Yoosung felt cool palms on his heated skin, sliding over his lean build before looping around his neck. He held down on the instinct to shiver, choosing to distract those miraculous hands by engaging her lips with his own. There was no helping the whimper as she pushed her tongue in as though trying to extract more. Fighting back, he massaged her sides, pressing in with his finger pads over tense patches of muscle knowing he’d be rewarded by her exceedingly wonderful moans.

Breaking away to breathe and calm himself a little, Yoosung made the mistake of looking at the progress he’d made: Flushed trails of honeyed skin; chest heaving with labored sighs of pleasure; kiss-swollen lips sat on her expertly highlighted face in a satisfied smile, long hair thoroughly mussed as it lay around her–-

 _Still clad in the stockings and garter belt_. Fingering the lace and elastic delicately, he traced over the pattern until he realized he’d been led into a trap:

There was no way to remove the stockings unless he removed the panties first as he didn’t have the dexterity to figure out the closures. He swallowed thickly and there was a predatory gleam in her eyes as she knew she’d caught him.

Wrestling between being annoyed, amused and _terribly_ aroused, Yoosung fixed a pout on his face while the woman before him smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

“Dear, that’s not fair…you know I’ve been holding back so much, I’m almost at my limit,’ he scolded. She looked away but her guilt was unmistakable as she bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

Then he dropped his voice again next to her ear.

"You know I need you to cum first, especially today.”

Her breath left her in gasp and she cursed internally. Determined not to completely lose the upper hand, she gripped his hands and led them to the waistband of her panties, hooking his fingers over the edges.

“Do you _really_ think you’re the only one who had restraint today?"

Now Yoosung bit his lip, breathing becoming more tremulous by the second; he slid the garment over her hips and felt his breath stuttering at the glistening viscosity fighting to keep the lingerie connected to her over-saturated folds.

The decision was made; Yoosung leaned back and undid his belt and pants in record time, nearly leaping forward and snaring the bit of lace before launching it across the room. Kissing her gently, his hands found the swell of her breasts and gripped them carefully before burying himself to the hilt; head falling back in a long groan, she hooked her legs over his hips and held him fast. Yoosung gave a few slow thrusts to help stretch her inner muscles, breathing deeply as he did so.

His hands ghosted over the silky stockings that surrounded him, following them back up to the side straps.

"Go ahead and snap them, I know you want to.”

Yoosung hesitated to look up but smiled shyly before letting the elastic make a satisfying 'pop’ against her thighs. She winced a little in response, but grinned as he leaned forward to cradle her shoulders.

“You’re so mean and perfect, you know how much I love this look on you,” he panted, resuming a steady rhythm. There was soft laughter, then it melted into the moaning whimpers and gasps he loved so much as he dragged his fingers down to the small of her back, digging softly into the sacrum.

Yoosung sighed happily, finally feeling like he could handle this, estimating about how long he could carry on until–-

“Mmmh… _husband–-ahnnn!”_

His hips had snapped forward in an abruptly vigorous pace for a moment. Yoosung swallowed hard and tried to control his heartbeat; he wasn’t expecting that, nor was he expecting his reaction–-that’s when it kicked in:

They were _married_ now. This was the first time his new title had fallen on his ears and he _loved_ it delivered in heated pants and purring groans, heavy with lust. Yoosung looked at his bride, his _wife_ with dark eyes, pupils blown wide.

“…Again. Please…say it again,” he pleaded hoarsely. Knowing exactly where this was going, she snaked her arms around him and licked the shell of his ear, nipping when he trembled over her.

“… _Husband–-_ ahh!” she cried out as he furiously drove into her, his fingers slick with perspiration desperately trying to hold on. His eyes had deepened to a strong violet and his pace was so animalistic, she felt like she was melting from the inside out.

“Yoo-! Yoosung…’ the bride gasped, attempting to call him back to his senses, ’ _husband_ , I’m going to–-nnghh!’

Her efforts yielded only a harder tempo, hips slamming into thighs as he squeezed and suckled at the bouncing flesh. Her voice fell into a rising staccato as his arms supported under her shoulder blades.

"Please cum…my…beautiful _wife,_ ” he whispered sweetly between soft grunts, breaking from his frenzy though keeping his vehement momentum.

That was it; she came apart, dissolving into sobs as tremors as she clenched around him. Yoosung Kim opened his eyes to drink it all in--the sheen of sweat, her shaking form as she gripped the sheets and those _damnable_ stockings stretched around her perfect legs locking him in place inside her. He submitted to his orgasm, practically snarling as he emptied himself before landing to the side with a cry.

Once the haze cleared and their breathing returned, bride and groom sleepily looked at each other, smiling as they threaded their fingers together. Yoosung spoke first.

“I really was trying to be gentle with you for tonight…why did you set me up by having all my weaknesses in front of me like this-–is my wife _really_ this naughty?” he lectured before they both broke down into merry laughter. In a flash, Yoosung found himself trapped by nylons on either side of him as his partner straddled him and leaned over in his face. He groaned, yet another weakness being used against him…which was really just to say everything about his lover was his soft spot.

“We have the rest of our lives to have all the kinds of sex we want and haven’t yet discovered-–but it’s my wedding day and I want my husband now!”

Now that he was inexorably spent, Yoosung let the word rest on his hormonally-sated brain and let it soak in to his face; he practically glowed as his dreamy, goofy smile beamed and he tightened his grip on his bride’s hands, noting the slight weight of the bands resting on their new homes.

“Alright, I get it: Wife gets what wife wants, I understand,’ he surrendered. Glancing at her face, he was happy to see the effect was mutual as her eyes crinkled gleefully.

"Well said!” she laughed. They both stood on wobbly legs and teetered to the overlarge bathroom, choosing to sink into the large tub and continue their recovery there while chattering away about tomorrow’s plans.

Before Yoosung Kim fell into the most comfortable sleep he’d ever had, one thought lulled him off to slumber: the future was no longer an unaffordable luxury.


End file.
